Level 7
Level 7 is the seventh and final level of ''The Simpsons: Hit & Run''. It takes place on October 31, with the player reprising their role as Homer. Level 7 marks the largest change in map design the game sees; Springfield has become infested with zombies, its water supply has been completely replaced with Buzz Cola, and the aliens have left their mark on the town. Plot Level 7 takes place on October 31, on Halloween night. With aliens invading Springfield and Buzz Cola in the water supply, bringing the dead from their graves, the level is a breeding ground for spookiness. Homer must stop the aliens from destroying the human race. He is informed of nuclear waste, the aliens' weakness, and must deliver as much of it as possible before it's too late for humanity. Appearance Level 7 reuses the same map that Level 1 and Level 4 use; however, while Level 1 can be seen as the "stock" map and Level 4 can be seen as an extension, Level 7 is more of a restricted version of Level 1. The richer areas of Springfield are closed off from the player at both the drawbridge by the school and the nuclear power plant as part of the drawbridge has been damaged, so have the piers going down the drawbridge at both ends of it and the ground seen under the bridge has gone (it is possible that the floor had been sunk into the colafied water). Also, a large part of the rich side is cut off. This could be because Mr. Burns used his power and wealth to seal off the wealthy part of Springfield so none of the dead could enter the part of land. The First Church of Springfield has been destroyed, possibly due to the zombie invasion. The whole level is designed in a Halloween theme, as the newspaper that is sold on this level is dated October 31st. Notable changes to the environment include Krusty Burgers being changed to Zombie Burgers, the school decorated as a castle (it is now Springwart's School of Magicry), and civilian cars replaced with hearses, coffin carts, witches, and ghost ships. One major, physical change to the level is the addition of alien spacecraft. They are both located at opposite ends of the map and play different roles in the level. The spaceship at the school playground hovers over the baseball field and sucks up any trespassing vehicles. This plays a crucial role through the middle and later part of the level. The other spaceship is wedged into the power plant, exposing the interior. The player has access to the highest level of the plant, but not much of interest is found other than multiple Cola Crates and Vending Machines. The destroyed power plant is the focal point of the fourth mission. The last notable change is the opening of the graveyard. In levels 1 and 4, the player would have to drive around the gated portion of the graveyard, with the best shortcuts sending the player into either the Krusty Burger by the bridge of into a swath of pedestrians and vehicles. In Level 7, the gates are opened, due to the zombie apocalypse, and provide a valuable shortcut that every mission in the level makes use of. Music The music for Level 7 uses a Halloween-themed orchestral track that makes use of a theremin, an electronic instrument that uses electric signals concluded from the distance of the user's hands from its antennae: The following are sound cues that play while the player is on foot: Missions # Rigor Motors # Long Black Probes # Pocket Protector # There's Something About Monty # Alien "Auto"topsy Part I # Alien "Auto"topsy Part II # Alien "Auto"topsy Part III * Bonus: Flaming Tires Vehicles * 70's Sports Car (Starting vehicle) * Zombie Car (Purchase from a zombie for 500 coins) * Mr. Burns' Limo (Bonus Mission) * Open Wheel Race Car (Street Race prize) * Hearse (Purchase from Gil for 750 coins) * Hover Bike (Purchase from Gil for 1000 coins) Cards Soul Donut.jpg|Soul Donut Evil Krusty Doll.jpg|Evil Krusty Doll Human Cookbook .jpg|Human Cookbook Time Travel Toaster.jpg|Time Travel Toaster Hell Toupee.jpg|Hell Toupee Monkey's Paw.jpg|Monkey's Paw Smarch Calendar.jpg|Smarch Calender Trivia * This is the only level of the game where Apu has no part in the story line, and therefore only in this level he drives his Longhorn when accessed via phone booth. ** This is also the only level where Bart doesn't make an appearance (if counting his appearance in the tutorial for Level 1) as he drives both his Honor Roller and Ferrini when accessed via phone booth. * When the player talks to the zombie running the checkpoint race, Homer says to the zombie "...let's do this! And get back to trying to kill each other." Despite this, there is no evidence in game that the zombies attack humans, or vice versa. In fact, the zombies throughout the level behave as normal pedestrians, even talking to fellow zombies, and do not treat the humans walking around the level unusually at all. * In the beta of the game, the level was entirely different. This can be seen in the final cutscene of the game around the area of the school: ** The glass panel to the northeast of the school has an entirely different insignia than the one in the game; It features orange wording alongside Krusty's face. ** The playground area appears to be missing. ** The broken-down school bus inside the sandpit is missing. However, this is most likely because the school bus was not originally intended to be located in the sandpit. ** The colour of the school's walls (orange and purple) appear to be more noticeable than in the final game. ** The color of the house surrounding the prison is blue instead of the red used in the final game, while the houses near the baseball pitch appear to be a lighter orange (with one being lavender) than in the final game. * The level has several unused music files. For example: ** If the player exits the game's boundaries at the nuclear power plant, they will hear the unused Level 7 version of the Stonecutters Tunnel theme if the player stands in the spot where the tunnel was in Levels 1 and 4. ** Another example is in front of where Mr. Burns' Mansion would be; the player will hear Halloween-themed celebration music, meaning that the Stonecutters Tunnel and the rich side of Springfield were meant to be accessible in Level 7, but were cut off entirely. ** Another example is in the files of the game. There is an unused Halloween-themed music possibly meant for the Springfield Cemetry or the phone booths, but the song did not make it into the game as a regular occurrence in Level 7 as if the player is in the Springfield Cemetry, all they would be able to hear is ambient noises or the driving theme if the player parks their vehicle in there and the phone booth uses it's theme from Levels 1-6. * If the player exits the game's boundaries at the power plant, the sounds that can be heard in the room where the nuclear waste falls from the pipes into the nuclear lake in Levels 1 and 4 can be heard. * There are folders in the game's files that include Level 8 and 9. However, there is no information in them. Some players have speculated that the game was meant to include a level with all three maps combined (Suburbs, Downtown, and Squidport), but was cut for unknown reasons. Gallery 70's Sports Car.png|The 70's Sports Car, the stock vehicle for Level 7 Nuclear Waste-1.png|Nuclear waste, a core part of the plot of Level 7 C Buggy - Roofie.png|The R/C Buggy, the bonus vehicle for Level 7 Nuclear Plant-Closed.png|The power plant end of the map, closed off from the player File:Graveyard - Open.png|The opened cemetery gates Playground Spacecraft.png|The alien spacecraft hovering over the playground Nuclear Plant-Power Down-3.png|The interior of the destroyed power plant Spook-E-Mart.png|The Spook-E-Mart, the Halloween version of the Kwik-E-Mart Lard Lad Donut-Haunted.png|Lard Lad Donuts in a Halloween theme Nuclear Plant-Power Down.png|The spacecraft wedged inside the power plant Draw Bridge.png|The draw bridge end of the map, closed off from the player Nuclear Plant-Power Down-2.png|Beams that act as stairs ascending the power plant Power Plant-Burned.png|Mr. Burns' office at the top of the power plant Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run